


Here for you.

by Halkatlaa



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halkatlaa/pseuds/Halkatlaa
Summary: set during the 2x18 season finale.minor changes to the accident scene, Eddie was with Buck in the ladder truck.





	1. Chapter 1

Buck and Eddie were just laughing and laking on there way to the fire that they had been sent out to, but then there was a call from dispatch, Bobby was trying to send them a warning, but before he could tell them what was going on, the ladder truck had exploded and Howie and Hen looked on in disbelieve of what had just happened. Firefighters were all over the street and they had no idea how bad this was. But they were quick to call it in, letting dispatch know what had happened. 

Eddie came to on the street, holding a hand up to his head as it hurt a bit, but there was just a little blood, nothing that he should be worried about, he knew he was fine, and he felt very lucky. He then started to look around and he saw that the ladder truck was on its side, and his friends were all over the street as well, no one appeared to be hurt, and he let out a big breath of relief, but that relief quickly turned to fright as he saw Buck, his best friend, his boyfriend still laying in the same spot as he did a couple of seconds before, he was moving, but he was not moving away from the truck, why would he not be moving away, why did he not just come over to him. Then it hit him, he saw why he could not move and it broke his heart in two. Buck was stuck under the truck, his left lower leg was being crushed and he knew that was bad, he was a first responder, he knew how this could go, he knew that Buck could lose the leg if not gotten out soon, he knew that he could go into shock and die, he could never recover again, he knew that Buck also might never be able to work as a firefighter again. This was all things that he knew, but he just hoped that Buck himself had not realised it yet, that would not help anything if he would freak out. 

As Eddie, Hen and Chim, were about to run into the street to save there friend from under there, a kid walks over, he has a bomb strapped to him and wants to talk to the captain, Eddie just looks at his lover as the pain in his face grows, and he a great inner battle of should or shouldn't he run over to Buck, he wanted to so badly, just to tell him that he would be OK, even though that might be a lie, he just needed Buck to know that he was here for him, he would be here for everything. But he could not run there, there was a kid with a bomb, and he could not risk him hurting Buck even more, and possibly killing them all. He could not let that happen. 

As Eddie focused on Buck, that was looking worse by the minute, the pain could be read from his face. Bobby had come forward to talk to the bomber, managing to grab him and then he got lead away, and now after way to many agonising minutes of not being able to help Buck, the team sprinted forward. trying everything to get the truck of his leg, with Buck screaming in agony during there attempts at lifting. Eddie just held his hand, they had gotten I.V lines started and given him medication for the pain and fluids, his leg was making him lose a lot off blood. He was alongside Hen as they tried to pull him free when the others would lift, but no luck.  
Then as Chim, was going to call for backup, as they needed more hands, bystanders rushed forward to lend a hand and then they got him free, with Buck passing out from the pain as soon as he was free, Eddie had expected that, but he was still very worried and him and Hen got into the ambulance with Buck as Chimmy drove them to the hospital, trying to get him to the hospital as soon as he possibly could, they all knew he would need to get surgery strait away if there was going to be a chance of saving the leg. The leg looked very bad.  
“you are going to be alright” Eddie whispered over and over again to his unconscious boyfriend, but he was not to sure if that would turn out to be the case, he might bot be alright.  
“I love you so much Buck, we are going to get through this together, I know we will, I will be here for you, every single step of the way. I love you so much” 

The shock caught up to Eddie as the doctors wheeled his boyfriend away and they told him that he would get an X-ray and then strait in for surgery.  
“please just save him” Eddie whispered as the door closed behind them and he could not see his boyfriend anymore.  
“he is going to be OK Eddie, he is young and strong, and he will fight through this” Hen said as she put her arm over Eddie’s shoulders, letting him fall against hers as he started sobbing and shivering at the same time, he was freezing cold.  
This could well be a live changing moment for Buck, and for him, not in the same way, but he knew that the road to recovery would be very difficult for Buck, if there would be a road back for him, as for Buck the only road to a full recovery was to get back into the truck and save some lives as a firefighter, Eddie was not sure that Buck would except anything other than that, and there was a real chance that he might never be able to go back. 

“Eddie, do you want some coffee?, or anything to eat?, we wont hear anything for a while, you know that” Bobby asked him as the hole team was there, alongside Maddie that had just gotten there after watching the hole thing live on TV. Eddie was both glad and not, he would have hated to have to call Maddie with these news, but then again, he felt so sorry for Buck, his worst moments had been broadcasted live on TV, and everyone knew what had happened, that was not something that he would need.  
“no, I don’t need anything” Eddie said.  
“you sure”  
“yeah, I just need to know how he is”  
“we wont know anything for a while, you can go home and take a shower and change your clothes and be back before he is out of surgery”  
“I can’t leave him, I wont go anywhere when he is in surgery. I cant”  
“Eddie, listen to me” Maddie steps in. “I will call you as soon as there is something to know, go get changed”  
“and I will drive you” Bobby said as Eddie finally just nodded and stood up, hugging Maddie close,  
“I will be right back”  
“I know you will” Maddie smiled as she hugged her brothers boyfriend one more time before he got lead out of the hospital by Bobby to go and change his clothes, and to shower after that call, the rest said they were going to go home as soon as Buck would be out of surgery, they all just wanted to know what would happen, there was no one right now that could answer there questions, and the most heartbreaking questions, would Buck lose his leg? or would the leg never be the same and keep him from doing what he loved. or best case, was this just a speed bump in the road and he would be back and better than ever in just a few months, everyone hoped for the last option, but they had to prepare themselves for another outcome, and help Buck except what would be happening. It would be months until he might be able to return to work, and that was just a best case scenario. He might never return to work, or even return alive from the OR. 

But Buck made it through the surgery, he had been on the table for almost 4 hours and that had been way to long for the people that were waiting at the hospital for some news, and when the doctor finally came to the waiting room, everyone shot up from there chairs, eager for some news.  
“he made it through, and he is in recovery, he will wake up shortly.” the doctor told them  
“how did the surgery go?” Eddie asked nervous, he had very mixed feelings about all of this, he was nervous, what if it had not gone well, how would he tell Buck.  
“it went as well as we could have expected, we put a rod down his tibia and there are 4 screws holding it in place”  
“so want does the recovery look like?” Bobby then asked as everyone let out a huge sigh of relief, Buck was alive, and he had kept his leg.  
“up to 8 weeks in a cast, where he can’t put any weight on his leg, and then a lot of physical therapy.”  
“can I see him?” Both Eddie and Maddie asked at the same time  
“are you family?” the doctor asked looking at the both of them  
“boyfriend” Eddie told him  
“and I’m his sister” Maddie said and the doctor just nodded and got a nurse to come and take them to were Buck was. He was still asleep when they got there, but they were told he would be waking up at any moment, and they should not hesitate to call in a nurse if he would be in pain. 

Eddie let Maddie have the seat next to him, he sat down on his bed, taking a look at the huge cast that his lover had been placed in, it looked very uncomfortable and he was sure that Buck would not be feeling very comfortable for the next few weeks. He then took a blanket to cover Buck as he looked very cold. It took a few minutes as they sat in silence, but then Buck started to stir, he was slowly but surely waking up.  
“hey Buck” Eddie smiled as he saw those gorgeous blue eyes again, he had missed those eyes terribly over the last few hours.  
“is my leg broken?” Buck asked strait away, he knew it was, the last thing that he remembers was being pinned under the truck, he knew his leg was most likely broken.  
“yeah, it is, but they have operated and it went as well as they could have expected.” Eddie said, trying to sound as positive as he could, Buck would need that.  
“how bad is it?”  
“they placed a rod in your leg and 4 screws, but you are going to be OK, you will make it through this”  
“can I still be a firefighter”  
“we don't know yet darling, the doctor could not answer that at this time, they just gave us a basic timeline, you will have a cast for up to 8 weeks, then physical therapy and then we just have to wait and see” Eddie said, and it broke his heart a little to see his boyfriend make a face in obvious pain, both from the news he just got and the pain that was in his leg.  
“but the good news is that you are alive and we are going to take good care of you” Eddie said as he saw his boyfriends heart start to brake, he was so scared, he had been through such an ordeal, he had just been on his way to a call and then all off a sudden he was stuck under a ladder truck, all because of a stupid kid with a stupid grudge.  
“don’t worry little brother, you are going to get through his, its just going to take some time” Maddie told him as she kissed him on the forehead, she left shortly after, there was no point in both her and Eddie staying the night, and since Christopher was being looked after by Carla, so Eddie had told her that he would stay, she should go and get some rest, she might need to stay with him tomorrow night if he would not be released to go home.  
"that reminds me, we need to talk about his living arrangements once he gets out of here, he cant stay by himself" Maddie said as she and Eddie stepped outside to talk so Buck would not hear them  
"I thought he could stay with me" Eddie smiled, I have enough room and when I'm not there, Carla is there.  
"are you sure that its a good idea, you have not been together for that long, maybe it would not be the best thing for your relationship if he starts living with you when he needs help with everything, and also I'm a licensed nurse"  
"and I'm a firefighter, with medical knowledge"  
"I'm not saying that you can't do it" Maddie started, but he already knew that, they just both wanted to have him, she was worried about his health, especially his mental side, as the recovery would be slow, way to slow for him.  
"let me take care of him, you and Chim deserve your space, and I really want to have him close to me, otherwise I might not be able to be with him to much, because I also have Christopher."  
"and in 2-3 weeks, he will be able to do some stuff, and I think having Christopher around him will help"  
"well he is an expert on crutches" Maddie smiled  
"right!" Eddie smiled as well and they hugged, Maddie going back in to hug and kiss her little brother goodbye and goodnight.  
"please just take the medication, there is no need to be stubborn and suffer" she told him as she gave him a kiss.  
"bye Maddie" Buck just smiled. 

The pain was starting to build up a lot, but Buck was trying to stay strong, and breath his way through the pain. He had been set up with a morphine pump, so he could control the morphine intake himself and he was told to press the button as often as he felt like he needed, and Eddie thought that he was not pressing it nearly enough, he was in obvious pain, even if he tried again and again to tell his boyfriend that he was in fact OK. Eddie knew he was lying, but he did not say anything, he just pressed the button for him once every now and then, just to take the edge off.  
“try to get some rest Buck, you need to sleep” Eddie told him as Buck looked so tired, but his pain level was keeping him awake.  
“I can’t”  
“just press the button, or let me get you the sleeping pills, the nurses said that they were on the table, if you wanted them”  
“no”  
“stop being so stubborn, just take them, let them help you, you must be in agony” Eddie told him as he stroked his thumb over Buck’s birthmark.  
“I don’t need them”  
“yes you do, the leg will heal better if you get plenty of rest”  
“I don’t want to take them” Buck said, not budging at all, and Eddie just sighed and stopped talking about it, just hoping that he would not make it worse for himself by refusing pain meds just to make things a little bit harder for himself.


	2. Here for you.

The rest of the night was horrible for Buck, he was in pain the hole time and it felt like his leg was on fire, there was this stabbing pain in his head as well were he had gotten some stitches. He thought he might have had a concussion as well, as he was feeling very sick, he felt like he was about to throw up, and he had told that to both the nurses and Eddie, who had sent him for a scan where the concussion was confirmed.   
"Eddie, I don't feel well" Buck moaned, not for the first time, his surgery had not finished until 4am and then after that he had been in constant pain and not been able to rest at all, even if he had tried, Eddie had tried to keep his dosage up, by giving him pain meds every 15 minutes, but they did not seam to work a hole lot, but he never asked for more meds, he wanted to be strong, he did not want to take to much, he wanted to be alert, he did not want to be in a state of drowsiness while he was there, he wanted to have it all together to make the decisions about where his treatment would go.   
"I'm going to ask the nurses if they can give you something for your stomach" Eddie said as he stood up, he could have called the nurses in there, but he needed a quick breather, he needed to get outside this room and breath for a moment, this was very hard for him, he hated this so much, he hated seeing his boyfriend in so much pain and not being able to take it away. He felt helpless, useless, but he knew that was not true, he knew that Buck needed him there, he needed someone there with him to help him, someone to talk to him, and calm him down, Eddie needed to be that person, he needed to be there for Buck, because right now, that was all that mattered to him. He needed to get Buck through these first couple of hours, it would get easier, he knew it would. He took one last deep breath before he headed off the the nurses station to ask if Buck could have something for his stomach, he was feeling very nauseous. The nurse then went and got some meds and followed Eddie to the room. 

The nausea drugs started to work after a little wile, and Buck finally managed to fall asleep, right before he was woken up again. Breakfast was here, but Buck had no interest in eating a thing, he was still feeling a little sick, and just looking at the food made him gag so Eddie took it upon himself to finish it for him, there was no need to waste it, enough food was being wasted every day in the world, so why add to it.   
"enjoying yourself?" Bobby asked smiling as he walked in to the room with Athena, seeing Eddie eating the hospital food, and laughing, he was trying his best to entertain Buck, and it was working up to a point.   
"well Buck did not want it, so I was not going to waste it."  
"well it is a problem in the world, way to much food wasted" Athena pointed out   
"he is just saving the world, one bowl of oatmeal at a time" Buck smiled as he got hugged by Bobby and then Athena.   
"listen to the man, he knows whats up" Eddie laughed as he continued eating.   
"how are you feeling?"  
"I've been better" Buck said, and at least that was the truth, he had been trying to downplay his pain for Eddie, but it had not worked at all, Eddie could see the pain in his eyes, his eyes told the full story, even if he didn't.   
"when do they think you will be out of here?"  
"I've not been told anything of that sort yet, I hope soon, I just want to go home"  
"were are you going to stay? you can't be at your house all alone" Bobby said   
"he is staying with me and Christopher" Eddie then told them, he had not told that to Buck who tried to argue, he said that he would be fine, he had been on crutches before, he would manage, but Eddie shut that talk down right away. Buck was going to be staying with him, nothing more to add to that. After a long conversation about nothing Bobby reached out to take Buck's hand   
"I need you to know that we are not going to fill your spot at the 118, I of course need a temp, but your spot will be held for you, no matter now long it takes" Bobby said, he knew Buck was worried about not being able to return.   
"really?"  
"you are family Buck, you are a part of the squad and always will be"  
"thank you Cap"  
"wait does that mean that you are returning to be our captain?" Eddie asked surprised  
"yes, they just called me this morning, you know they filmed the hole thing on the news, it was all broadcasted live, and they called me because I put my life on the line to save everyone that was in the blast zone, or that was how they saw it"  
"what?" Buck asked shocked, he had never seen the chopper over his head, he had not even heard it. He put that down to the shock he had been in at the time.   
"yes, after the bomb went off, the news helicopter was there, she filmed the kid standing over you with the bomb west, it filmed you pinned under the truck and when it got lifted off you, everything is online, I don't think you want to see it, but you have the right to know that its there"  
"well congratulations Cap!" Eddie smiled as he was very glad that Chimney was no longer acting cap. He was a good man, but not as good of a cap as Bobby was, and they all just wanted Bobby back with them, to complete the fire house fam, but it was not completed, now Buck was going out of action for an uncertain amount of time. 

Bobby and Athena stayed for a little while, but left as they saw that Buck kept shutting his eyes, he was tired and they understood that, Bobby took his shoulder and told him that he would be back soon to check in on him, and Buck just thanked him for coming down there. But Buck had only been sleeping for an hour when he was woken up by the nurses who wanted to try to get him moving a little bit, so he could go to the bathroom and then work his way up to going home in a few days, they still could not give him a timeline of recovery, all that Buck and Eddie knew was that he could need to wear the cast for up to 8 weeks. it could be longer, but it also could be a shorter amount of time. No one could predict how the bone would heal.   
"now try to get your leg out off bed, if you can't lift it by yourself, then we will help you" a nurse told him as Buck gave it everything he got, one good thing about being a firefighter was the good physical shape that he was in, it would make things easier for him. even he would most likely lose much of his muscle tone over the next couple of weeks when he had to be resting, he hated resting.   
"there you go, good job" they told him as he needed minimal help to get his legs over the edge of the bed where he was given a walker to try his first steps, they were going to be waiting to try the crutches until he was more confident on his feet, but the first task involved going to the bathroom, it was only a few steps but each step sent a new wave of pain through his body and Eddie could clearly see the pain that was shining in his eyes, even if he was not complaining about it. But his breathing was all over the place and he was clearly struggling. But he made it.  
"I need a brake" Buck moaned out, in agony, he did not want to go back yet  
"do you want your toothbrush, you have not brushed since you got here" Eddie smiled, trying to keep his boyfriends mind of the pain that was in his leg.   
"I need to pee as well, but I don't think I can stand"  
"don't worry, I will help you, just tell me what you need, I'm here for you."

Buck slept for almost 5 hours after he got back into bed, completely exhausted after moving, Eddie had told him that he needed to go home for a bit and see Christopher and Buck understood that, he was just going to sleep, Maddie had texted him and said that she and Chimney would be there in a few hours. Everyone in the fire station had visited him at some point, even if he had not been alert for all the visits, or to drugged up to remember. But his favourite visit had been from Christopher. He loved that boy so much, even if he had not known him for long, he was the most amazing kid.   
"hey" Buck smiled as he woke up and saw Christopher sitting by his side.   
"hey" Christopher smiled back, his unique smile that made Buck's heart melt,  
"how was school" Buck tried, he did not want to worry the kid by showing to much pain.   
"daddy said that you need to stay with us while your leg gets better" Chris said, without even answering the question that Buck has asked him.   
"yeah, is that OK with you?"  
"yes, I like playing with you"   
"good, because when I can start moving, we will be home a lot, just the two of us" Buck smiled   
"when can you come with us home?"  
"I don't know buddy, in a few days, I need to be able to use the crutches before I go"  
"if you come home now, I can teach you" Christopher smiled and made Buck laugh, it was the first time that he had managed to laugh after the accident, and it was a wonderful feeling, ofcouse it would be Christopher that made him laugh, the kid was special, in more ways than one.

\-------------

After 5 days of horrible pain and painful moves to and from the bathroom, Eddie got to take him home, Bobby had come with Eddie to pick Buck up, just in case he would need some help in getting him into the house and then strait into bed, Buck was in pain as they got into the car, the car ride was hell as his leg was moving around way to much for his liking, cursing Eddie for driving like a mad man, even if be never even broke the speed limit. Eddie just ignored him, he knew he could not have made it any easier.   
"welcome home" Eddie then said as he pulled up in front of his house, he smiled as he helped his boyfriend out off the car and then he and Bobby carefully helped him hobble inside on the crutches. Both Christopher and Carla were there waiting for them, with a banner, that read

\- GET WELL SOON - 

Buck just smiled as he got lead strait to the couch, were he was sat down with everything that he would need in his reach. he had a water bottle, some snacks and most importantly the TV remote.   
"thank you" he smiled as he got settled down on the sofa that would probably be his new home for the next few weeks, until he could move without the stabbing pain in his leg.   
"just tell us if you need anything" Carla told him.   
"why don't you just give me a bell" Buck snapped a bit kinda overwhelmed by everything that was going on, he was not used to being taken care off, he did not really want to be taken care off, not being able to do anything for himself, and he was not able to even go the the firehouse for a visit, he just wanted to be there so badly.   
"I have it right here" Carla just smiled and put a small bell on the table, Buck just looked shocked at her, but then he just burst out laughing, as did everyone there, it felt so good to laugh, he needed that so badly.   
"now get some rest, I will start on dinner"   
"thank you Carla" Eddie said  
"your welcome "Carla said and she helped Buck get more comfortable and then he and Chris settled on something to watch on Netflix, Eddie then gave him the pills that he was supposed to take for the pain, and the swelling, then he had to get a shot of blood thinners, that Eddie took care off, that was one of the perks of living with a first responder, he was not afraid of needles at all.

Buck not even making it 5 minutes into the TV show that they ended up watching, he was tired after moving, and they just let him sleep, he was supposed to get a lot of rest. The doctor had given him sleeping pills, so it would not be a problem if he would take naps during the day, he should just take one sleeping pill before he was going to sleep for the night, and pain meds, and he would hopefully sleep for the most part of the night. 

Eddie just smiled, he loved this sight of Buck and Chris together on the sofa, he loved those guys so much, and he just knew that everything would be OK, Buck would walk again, and he would work again, Eddie had faith in that, he was sure that everything would work out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK, I'm new here and English is not my first language. :)


End file.
